


Look My Fate In The Eyes

by tomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Au- University, M/M, alternative universe, this may turn out to be angst in future Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry was tired of planning his every move. Maybe Harry just wanted a change- a change that though Harry didn’t know it would be much bigger than he’d asked for.<br/>Maybe it was fate. And maybe, just maybe- Harry liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a lot shorter than it will turn out to be. It's not finished yet, but more than half of it is written. Thanks for reading. :3

The day he picked up his things and left the small town he considered home for more than 18 years is the day Harry knew his life would change.

  
Harry had plans. He always did. He planned time to plan his day. Planned his parties and school dances to an exact millisecond. He planned his life, his mother’s, sister’s and friends to an exact science and maybe for Harry’s sake and their own they’d never drift away from the schedule and neither would he.

  
Harry had applied to a Musical Arts School in Central LA following his senior year, of course sending the application out a week earlier than the due date- claiming that he wanted to make it seem like he wasn’t too interested, but interested enough when everyone knew it must’ve been eating him alive to wait the almost 2 months following his completion of the application to mail it in so he wouldn’t seem so desperate.

  
It was exactly 5,283 miles from home, and Harry had planned the move since he was a little tike. Harry had planned the 5,283 mile flight that would take him to his destiny since before he could ride a bike.

  
So maybe Harry was a little thrown off after getting to his university, a day earlier than the expected date that all students would be moving back on campus, when he’d found out that a ‘Harry Styles has already checked into his dorm’ and to ‘head on over to the Mellark building and talk to the administrator of these cases'.

Maybe Harry was even more thrown off after learning that the acceptance letter that was sent to Harry Styles from Holmes Chapel, Chesire was ‘sent to the wrong Harry Styles’ and that he was rejected.

  
So maybe Harry wanted to crawl into a ball and cry because he’d taken a journey halfway around the world to realize that he couldn’t go where he wanted and would have to find a new dream.

  
And Maybe Harry was bummed that this new journey would be unplanned and unknown.

  
And maybe the journey would lead him to cross paths with a person he’d never known, twice less in than a week and many more times following that.

  
So maybe Harry hadn’t exactly had a plan, or at least this is what he figured when he noticed his life had began gravitating toward a person, a boy, he’d hardly known but felt like he’d met a thousand times before.

  
Maybe Harry needed to find some spontaneity -and maybe he was justifying his new life in London willing his heart to see the stranger everywhere he went with that spontaneity-.  
Maybe Harry was tired of planning his every move.

  
Maybe Harry just wanted a change- a change that though Harry didn’t know it would be much bigger than he’d asked for.

  
Maybe it was fate.

  
Or maybe, it was simply _meant to be_.


	2. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Harry was tired of planning his every move. Maybe Harry just wanted a change- a change that though Harry didn’t know it would be much bigger than he’d asked for.  
> Maybe it was fate. And maybe, just maybe- Harry liked it.

He wandered across the room, pushing through the entirely packed crowd to reach to bar. Despite the massive amounts of people in the room, there was a seat at the bar- Harry was sure it wasn't the seat that was drawing him forward, but rather something else entirely.  
  
Harry slid into the stool, beckoning the quite cute, if he were straight, bartender closer with a single inviting finger. She greeted him with a grin, something he was used to everywhere he went.

  
He ordered a coke, ignoring the lingering smile from the bartender, and began to survey the room.

  
Harry caught note of the very dark aura of the room, the black and grey drapes that hung from the middle of the room and pulled over to the side, giving the room the feel of a haunted broadway stage that was almost sinister.

  
It was when Harry had turned to face the bar when he saw him, the eyes that caught Harry's attention above the dimly lit room and the extravagant mask on his face that he felt the familiar sense of having a hard time breathing.

  
It was something that was drawing them closer, the same something as when he'd seen the same brown haired boy with the piercing blue eyes at the airport in central LA.  
The same one that he'd seen a few weeks later at a coffee shop in London.

The same boy that he'd ran into at the cinema while leaving the bathroom.  And again the next day out to dinner with his mom.

  
Within the 3 months Harry had encountered the boy at least 10 times. And though they'd exchanged no words the same familiar tension always developed when their eyes met, because they always did.

  
Harry would be lying if he'd said that he didn't sometimes purposefully look for the boy. If he didn't sometimes dream of 'accidentally' running into the boy again just so he could see those eyes again up close.

  
And he'd be lying again if he said that he hadn't come to this masquerade party because he knew that the person throwing the party was a friend of the boy with the blue eyes. Harry would be lying again for the third time tonight if he'd said that he wasn't nervous- he said that he wouldn't be disappointed if he hadn't worked up the courage to speak to the blue with the blue eyes, let alone make a move.

  
Since the moment their eyes met, Harry had been intrigued. So intrigued that within the second time of seeing the blue eyed boy he'd wanted to speak- say anything to make the boy notice him because Harry knew he probably didn't.

  
Harry knew the boy with the soft feathery looking brown hair and cerulean eyes was probably older than the 19 year old Harry and probably had better things to do with his time than dream of who Harry was.

  
But Harry also knew, that while there was a slim chance that Harry would even approach the boy with the blue eyes he should attend the party anyway- because something had led him to cross paths with the brown haired blue eyed boy multiple times, and Harry was sure that though he knew nothing of the boy with the blue eyes and amazing cheek bones that were hidden by the exotic masquerade mask that was perfectly placed on his face, something wanted them together, was drawing them closer and closer together day by day.

  
And Harry couldn't deny, that he liked that.

*********

  
  
Harry jumped a little as his eyes met the blue ones of the boy he felt he knew so well. And even two seats down and in dim lighting Harry could see the spark of recognition in the boys eyes.

  
Had the boy been looking for Harry? Expecting him?

  
No, Harry said to himself, he wouldn't get his hopes up.

  
He picked up his coke, tasting the faint splash of vodka in mix of the sugar and carbonated water. He smiled to himself, a smile that radiated his entire body.

  
The bartender was no doubt trying to take him home, like expected. He smiled a little wider, if that were possible, when Harry realized that he was in on a secret no one knew.

  
It wasn't often when Harry got to go to places where there were mass amounts of people he didn't know. There were never parties and such where the people didn't already know he liked boys. So this was a first for him. Not because he'd got hit on by a woman, but because there was no one besides Harry to inform her that he was gay.

  
The bartender came back, placing a small shot of what could be vodka or tequila, but definitely wasn't water, in front of him with a small smile. Harry couldn't help but furrow his brow because her smile seemed somehow dimmer- less bright and less flirty.

  
He frowned a bit. Harry quite liked the continuous attention he received when he went places.

  
When she sauntered past him again, Harry caught hold of her wrist- 'accidentally' letting his fingers linger on her skin a second too long. She flushed a pale pink and let out a sheepish smile.

  
He grinned back at her making eye contact for as long as she allowed. "Who sent this over here?" He inquired rather hopefully.

  
"The gentleman..." She looked to her left toward where the boy with the blue eyes was sitting and Harry shadowed her movement. His heart thumped unevenly in his chest and Harry swore it was louder than the music.

  
He was hoping she'd say he sent it. The same he that Harry had crossed paths with so many times before. The he that Harry didn't even have a name for... and somehow hadn't needed one.

  
"Ummm. He was sitting right there just a second ago, but he seems to have left. " She finished with a hard swallow of the almost visible lump in her throat.

  
Harry's smile faltered when he'd noticed that the brown haired boy was no longer at the bar.

  
He was tempted to take the shot and down it completely, but he remembered that he wasn't here to get wrecked. He needed to be in his right mind when he finally decided to speak to the boy with the blue eyes.

  
"Did he give you a name?" Harry asked pensively.

  
The bartender widened her eyes a bit as she realized Harry's eagerness and furthermore his interest in men. "I think it was Tom..." She paused timidly, not completely sure of her answer "Yea it definitely was Tom." She said.

  
Harry considered that for a moment.

  
Before he was completely sure of what he was doing he'd swooped up the shot and downed it. The harsh liquor coated his throat and went straight to his bloodstream. Harry justified the alcohol with his nervousness.

  
Harry turned around and rose from his seat. His eyes searched the dark room, the bodies dancing in time with the exaggerated thump of the house music.

  
Harry's green eyes scanned the last of the room. When he reached the bottom of the winding staircase he'd entered the party through is when he saw them- the eyes he'd somehow felt empty without.

  
He looked back up in enough time to see the boy disappear behind the stairs. Harry put his best foot forward, stumbling a little at the recent weight.

  
"Tom" he said to himself, wrestling the word around on his tongue. Trying to find a place for the unfamiliar name.

  
Boldly Harry begin to move toward the space he saw the boy with the blue eyes disappear within.

  
Harry wasn't even fooling himself when he insisted that the name 'Tom' wasn't at all fitting to the boy with the piercing blue eyes, and feathery brown hair. And again, Harry was right.


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving closer and closer together, something else is now in control. Harry is now a passenger in car that is set on 104mph- and he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so excited to finish this omfg. I really love the next chapter most of all. I'll post it on the 18th (even thought i literally justw ant to post it now), along with some separate Larry rimming i've been working my ass over. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a tumblr and its: ltomlintum.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. EVERYTHING BEFORE THE LINE BREAK IS A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE.

I hadn't expected to see him here...Well at least not so close.

  
I always expect to see the boy with the green eyes and wide dimply grin and luscious chocolate curls that made all the girls both jealous and swoon.

  
It had taken some time, but I found out the boys name. After an almost fatal encounter at the pool, which also turned out to be my favorite, I had to find out the boys name.

  
I never used his name in my thoughts, but sometimes when I was in the comfort of my own home and had the privacy of a maximum security prison, I said his name aloud. I let the name find its way into the space and invade me the way I imagined a boy like that would want to. The name was comforting, reassuring almost, that he was real.

  
He had that innocent quality, something almost child like and adorable about him that could easily make someone fall for him.

  
But the sinister look in his eyes every time their eyes met was contradicting. His eyes almost always reassured him that the boy was anything but innocent.

  
I almost jumped off my seat when I'd noticed him looking my way as he strode in with obvious confidence, but settled because he probably didn't even see me across the dance floor, with those green knowing eyes and the smirk that could make the devil roll over in his grave.

  
I sometimes wondered how one person could look so complex, so interesting to know and deliciously appealing all through their facial expressions.

  
I turned to my left and there he was two seats down in plain sight and more attractive than ever.

  
"Harry" I let the name slip from my tongue, grateful of the loud music to cover my tracks.

  
He'd publicly invaded my privacy, and I completely didn't mind.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry hesitated at the entry way, taking a moment to say a silent prayer for his sanity and to hope that he wouldn't completely embarrass himself.

  
Harry felt like he was being asked to show off all his flaws to the world. A task no one could really do confidently.

  
He felt a little sick, brushing it off as the alcohol connecting with his bloodstream after so long of him not having any and the gigantic ball of something that was much too large to be butterflies that cluttered the bottom of his tummy.

  
Harry took a few deep and steadying breaths before he pulled his shoulders back to an almost uncomfortable posture, relaxing slightly until the pain dulled just a little.

  
He strode through the entryway, being slightly amazed at the look of the scene. It was much more life in this room. Though small, the room brought a hint of sex appeal and outright confidence that would've surely made Harry's cheeks go a shade pinker had he not had the shot of tequila.

  
Harry felt his familiar smirk settling on his face as he took note of the people. All of them exotic and appealing in their own way- of course this would attract Tom.  
Tom was exotic, discreet, unmissable- this was just his scene. This was him.

  
Harry let a smile slip as he felt a hand curl around his hip. The hand was warm, inviting as it slipped between the fabric of his button down and his sharp hip bone and curled.

  
The pads of the mysterious hand were rough from wear and tear. But the palm was sweet and sensual.

  
"And we meet again" said the soft silky voice.

  
And Harry wanted to melt a little.


	4. Revival, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hheck out the smut I just posted called Burning Desire and my tumblr (ltomlintum). The song is Ke$ha's 'Past Lives'.

Harry soothed into the touch, instant warmth finding his skin at the surface and just as quickly sinking three levels deep. The hand was strangely calming, pressing into Harry's back, it was grounding.

  
The warmth sunk into Harry's heart soothing him enough that he wondered if he'd already met the person it had belonged to. Turning his head 90 degrees to the left Harry saw that he hadn't.

  
His emerald green eyes were met with the familiar cerulean blue that he had dreamed about many times, but quickly raked over his face and the remainder of his body.

His body was just as intriguing as his eyes, with all its hills and valleys. The features of the other mans were opposite of Harry's and Harry vaguely wondered if the mans body would compliment Harry as much as it seemed.

  
The man had angular cheekbones that slimed his chin down to the perfect size- something that was lost under the fleshy round dimply cheeks Harry had. His eyes, that Harry could see a lot more clearly up close were deepset and a little sleepy- but Harry bet when the man truly smiled it would always reach his eyes and make them crinkle.

  
The brown haired man was about a head shorter than Harry. He had medium sized frame and curves that were visually delicious.

  
The boy swallowed. “I was wondering when you’d catch up.” Flashing a wide teasing grin.

  
Harry smirked, just a little. This was the moment he’d been waiting for for weeks and he found himself speechless- marveling in the beauty of the other. And he had to admit, He was much more beautiful in person.

  
“So it was you that sent that drink.” Harry said, and laughed breathily- his voice cracking a little at the end.

  
The other boy flashed him a tiny smile in return, moving around him to press a firm chest into Harry’s back and run his fingertips up his side. “Dance with me.” And it wasn’t a question, but Harry said yes anyway.

 

***

Giggling, they left the dancefloor- ordering drinks that were a little too strong and left their lips and cheeks a little too pink after they were done. Harry eventually learned the boys name was Louis- it would be an understatement to say he cherished the exchange forever.

  
Before Harry really knew what was happening Louis was in his lap, legs straddling on either side of him and grinding themselves together. When their lips connected, it was magnetic.  
It was electric.

 

***

"They were molded together, intertwined in more ways than one that night. Though they didn't figure that out until at least date 3, along with the half of the things they know about each other now.

  
'I think now Harry is quite grateful that he didn't get accepted into his dream school, grateful that he broke his arm riding his bike at 7, and thankful that his game of 7 minutes in heaven made him quote 'never do that again' at 11, thankful that his friends were there to stop the kids that used to beat him up once a week at 15, thankful that he and I didn't exactly work out at 17.

  
'I think Harry is thankful that he had it in him to go up to Louis that night, even though I'm sure they would've eventually ended up like this. Intertwined.

  
'To Harry and Louis!" She raised her glass. "And to loving in more than one life." She sipped her champagne and the rest of the 158 people there followed and cheered.  
They were all... Happy.

She was the last of toasts, so the dance floor quickly turned back into a place of dancing. She sat down finishing the last of her champagne just as Harry slid into the seat next to her. "Emily, did you know that you kind of know me better than I know myself? I just... Thanks. That was just perfect. Thanks for everything." He trailed off.

  
She let out a huff of a laugh. "Anything for you curly." He laughed too.

  
"We're adopting a little girl in just under a year... Darcy. We want you to be the godmother."

  
"Harry, I'd love to." She teared up, pulling Harry in for a hug before sending him out on the dance floor to dance with his new husband.

She could see Harry and Louis singing softly to each other, their voices complementing each other perfectly, and she recognized the song- their song. 

 

 

_We were lovers in a past life. I can see it in your green eyes._

  
_Maybe you were one of my wives, in a long lost tribe._

  
_There's just something bout you I know, started centuries ago though._

  
_They say your kiss is like a lost ghost, only I would know._

 

***

"That was almost 45 years ago" the old woman said " and when they died, 22 years ago, they died together, happily together."

  
"Grandma Emily?" Grace asked.

  
"Yes?" The old woman replied.

"I know my mom appreciates it, as do I. And someday my kids will." She replied, picked up the duffel bag and placing a kiss to her grandmothers forehead. This would be the last time Emily, Darcy and Grace would be together before she went off to college.

 

  
***

Emily lived for 11 years longer.

  
She met her great grandson, Louis- Grace's son- 9 times during the 7 year period when they were both alive.

  
He was close to 8 years old when Emily died. The last time she saw him, he was with a friend- ironically, his name was Harry.

  
She told him the story at least 15 times in his life, editing a bit for his little ears.

  
"Love across lives" is what she often said to him.

  
To no ones surprise, that was exactly what he did. To no one’s surprise, Louis and Harry loved together.

***

 

  
_Time after time, time after time_

  
_I'll make you mine, time after..._

  
_Time after time_

  
_Fin._


End file.
